Late Night At The Office
by VanInBlack
Summary: Garcia knows the perfect way of stress relief for Rossi after a bad case. Rossi/Garcia smut. Sequel to "Office Surprises". RATED M for explicit sexual situations. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a sequel to "Office Surprises". You don't have to read that story first as both stories are pure smut, but I won't keep you from doing it, of course ;). **_

_**Again my warning to please mind the **_**HEAVY M-RATING! **

_**Disclaimer: I have yet to find a way to own at least parts of CM... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Late Night At The Office**

**Chapter One**

It had been three weeks since Penelope Garcia's surprise encounter with her legendary Italian colleague David Rossi. Three very long weeks in which she had wondered on more than one occasion if the best sexual experience in her life had actually happened or if it had all just been a dream. But every time she caught Rossi's desirous looks, it reassured her that every second of her dream had indeed taken place. Her whole body ached for a repeat performance of what he had done to her, of how he had played her body so expertly, but they had barely seen each other in the last twenty one days.

The team had rushed from one case to another, and when they returned home that Friday night, there was no doubt they were all in desperate need of a break.

She was standing in the small kitchen by the bullpen, having waited for their return, sipping her coffee and watching how Rossi stomped up the stairs to his office, slammed the door behind himself and closed the blinds. Furrowing her brows, she approached her best friend Derek Morgan, whose mood seemed only marginally better than Rossi's, besides looking just as tired and worn out as the others.

"One of the locals screwed up and our UnSub felt the desire to empty his clip by firing around wildly. He killed a cop and injured two more before we were able to take him down. One of the bullets missed Rossi skull only by inches. To say the guy needs a break is putting it mildly," Morgan explained.

Penelope briefly wondered if she should go up to Rossi to check on him, but then she had an even better idea. One that would make him forget the stress of the last few days.

It was almost ten, and the bullpen had already been empty by the time they came back, but now even Emily, Reid, and Morgan decided to call it a night and went home. JJ and Hotch had headed home to their children straight from the airport, and Penelope was pleased that she was now the only one left at the BAU with Rossi. She knew him well enough to be sure that it would still take a while before he decided to go home as well, being aware of his habit of holing up in his office with his Scotch after especially bad cases. It would give her some time to go back into her own lair and quickly set up everything she needed.

xxx

Dave had been lost in his thoughts, nursing his glass of Scotch when his ringing cell phone pulled him back into reality. Cursing silently at the intrusion, he pulled it out of his pocket and hoped that whoever was bothering him on this time of the evening, had better be important. Even though he was still at the office, he didn't appreciate late night disturbances.

His anger faded instantly as he read Penelope Garcia's name on the called ID. With a light smile on his face he took the call.

"Garcia, what can I do for you tonight?"

"Are you still in your office, sir?" he heard her ask.

"Yes," he replied carefully, aware that she was up to something.

"Good. Check your email." He noticed that she sounded a bit breathless and hesitant, but there was also a trace of excitement in her voice that was hard to miss.

"You got it?"

"Just a moment. I have to start my computer first," Dave answered.

"Gosh, what have you been doing up there since you've been back?" Garcia blurted out.

"Thinking," was his short reply.

"Well, you sound like you could definitely use some relief, sir," she told him.

Finally opening his email account, Dave saw a new message from Garcia among others and clicked to read it.

"What is this?" he wanted to know curiously as he found only a link inside.

"You see the link?"

"Yeah."

"Click it. I got a surprise for you, sir."

He did as he was told and felt his breath catch as he realized what was playing out on his computer screen.

"Garcia-" he started, swallowing hard, not knowing what else to say.

"Can you see me?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered hoarsely. "Is that... Are you-?"

"In my office, sir?" Garcia supplied. "Yes. You like what you see?" She'd been quite a bit nervous, but hearing his voice over the phone had quickly relieved that.

"Very much," he muttered in reply.

He stared at the webcam feed in front of him, taking in Garcia lying in her desk chair, her feet propped on the table, in what was probably the most erotic outfit he'd ever seen her in. Knee-length, black boots, a red and black miniskirt that was ridden up high enough to reveal a part of her deep burgundy red panties, and a tight and form fitting black blouse with enough buttons undone to give him a good look down her cleavage and the ends of her matching burgundy red bra.

"Garcia, are you deliberately trying to give me a heart attack?" Dave growled deeply when he found his voice again.

"No, I'm deliberately trying to give you some pleasure, my Italian Stallion," she purred seductively. "I was told you were going to need it tonight."

"You have no idea."

"Tell me what you're doing right now, sir," Garcia requested, licking slowly over her painted lips and breaking into a huge smile when she heard him gasp on the other end of the line.

"Garcia, maybe you should stop calling me 'sir' while you're doing this," Dave said.

"How do you want me to call you," she asked in reply. "It Hotshot okay? Or maybe Sugar? What do you want, David?" She purposely put an emphasis on his first name, and he drew in a deep breath hearing her say his name like that, his jeans beginning to feel uncomfortably tight.

"My name. Say my name again, Penelope," he breathed out rawly, unconsciously switching to the use of her first name as well.

"David. I like that name," he heard through the phone and saw her wink into the camera.

He felt himself shiver, his hand gripping the phone more firmly, as she breathed his name into his ear and he saw how she stroked her hand down her bare thigh.

"David, what are you doing at the moment?" She wanted to know again.

"Watching you. You look incredibly sexy, Penelope," he complimented her.

Even through the webcam he could see her blush, and it made him even warmer inside that his words had such an effect on her.

"Thank you, David," came her sheepish answer.

"Would you touch yourself for me? Like last time?" He all but begged, smiling as he saw her respond immediately, letting her hand wander over her blouse to open the rest of the buttons.

"You're so gorgeous, woman, you have no idea. I've never met anyone sexier than you."

It was now Penelope's turn to shiver at the seductive and aroused tone of his deep baritone. She couldn't help but graze a hand over her panty-covered mound, causing Dave to curse slightly at the sight.

"Damn, Penelope, my pants are getting way too tight for what you're doing."

"Maybe you should open 'em then," she suggested.

Doing as she told him, he gripped his growing erection through his boxers and began to rub it slowly.

Not hearing him for a moment, Penelope began again: "I'm at a disadvantage here, David. I can't see what you're doing. You have to describe it to me. Where's your hand?"

"Do I really need to tell you?" Dave growled hotly. Talking was getting too difficult the more aroused he became, and with the show she presented him, he knew it wouldn't take too long until he was going to lose all control.

"Yes, David. Tell me how you're touching yourself," Penelope insisted.

"Right now, I'm just stroking myself through my underwear. Just like you."

"Pull your pants down," Penelope prompted.

"Only if you do, too," Dave replied, breathing heavily as she almost instantly stood up to remove her panties. He followed suit and his hand immediately found his throbbing member.

"Go on, David."

"I'm so fucking hard, Penelope. I'm ready to jerk off. Please touch your pussy again."

She parted her folds visibly and began to rub her clit between two fingers, getting more aroused with every second.

"I bet you're totally soaked down there already, Penelope," Dave's husky words came over the phone.

"Uh huh," she managed to press out. It was getting harder to focus on her original intention of pleasuring him, as his soft moans and the deep, erotic tone in his voice clouded her senses.

"Taste yourself, Penelope. Lick your fingers for me," he demanded, letting out a loud groan as he watched her do it on the screen. "I remember exactly what your juices taste like, sweetheart," he continued, stroking his cock in the same rhythm as she sucked on her fingers.

"Pleasure yourself again, baby," he prodded further.

Penelope didn't know at which point he had taken control over the situation, but with his voice in her ear and the knowledge of him following her every move over the camera, she realized she didn't really care anymore. She was so horny and her body ached for the release it had accumulated over the last three weeks, so all she did was to let go and listen to his gentle but firm instructions.

And he saw and heard exactly when she was ready.

"Come for me, sweetheart," he ordered softly as her breathing became faster and louder. "Let me hear your pleasure, baby."

Her cry of release almost was his undoing as well, and he quickly let go of his cock before he couldn't hold back. He wanted to watch and take in every second of her climax, every shudder that waved through her body.

Letting her catch her breath for a minute, he felt his dick demand his attention again. He wanted to come, too, but not alone behind his desk, staring at his computer.

"Penelope, I need to see you," he pressed out.

"I thought that's what you're doing," she chuckled.

"I need to see you in person. Now!" he repeated harshly. "I'm coming down to your office."

"No, you have the couch, I'm coming to you. Be ready," Penelope countered.

"You bet I will," he growled before she disconnected the call with a click and his screen went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Late Night At The Office**

**Chapter 2**

Dave barely managed to walk over to his couch, almost tripping over his pulled down trousers, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he called trying to not sound too excitedly.

The door opened and she stepped inside, quickly closing it behind her and locking it. Since there was no one else present anymore, it wouldn't have been necessary, but Penelope didn't want to take the risk of getting caught. Turning around to face him, she took his breath away.

She hadn't even bothered to button her blouse again, and even though he couldn't see it right now, he was willing to bet that she also hadn't put her panties back on. Standing there at the door, only illuminated by the small light from his desk, looking almost shy and innocent, weren't it for the fact that she wore the most indecent outfit he could imagine, he found her sexier and even more beautiful than before.

"Come here," he whispered, not trusting his voice enough to speak up.

Her slow walk over to where he was sitting almost made him scream in impatience. Stopping right in front of him, he put his hands on her hips and admired her again from head to toe. He bent his head forward and began to press soft kisses onto her belly. Hearing her giggle, he darted his tongue out to lick across her belly button.

"David! Stop it!" She exclaimed.

"You're ticklish," he commented dryly in between two kisses.

"Yes...no... oh my God!" She laughed as he traced his fingers up her sides underneath her blouse.

"David, this was supposed to be about your pleasure tonight," she scolded him. Damn, she had to get back control quickly, but she wasn't sure if this was ever possible with this man.

"This is about my pleasure," he murmured against her warm skin.

Finally managing to pull herself together, she pushed him back into the couch and let her eyes wander down to his exposed dick. Licking her lips, she confessed: "I've been fantasizing about this every night in the last three weeks."

"Me too. I've been jerking off thinking about you and your delicious curves," he replied truthfully, stroking down her thigh as endorsement. Her mind immediately played out pictures of him and his hand on his cock, and she decided she wanted to get a live show of that tonight.

His mouth went completely dry when she let her blouse fall down on the floor, stepping between his spread legs and rubbing against him. He immediately cupped her ass through her skirt, pulling her even closer.

"I hope you left your panties in your office, you won't need them anymore tonight," he said hoarsely, running his hands along her thighs and under the thin fabric of her clothes to find out. Grinning contently, he squeezed her bare ass lightly, causing her to jerk against his cock in surprise.

"You liked that," he declared with a smirk, squeezing her again.

"Ah, stop it! You're confusing me, and I can't think anymore."

"That's my goal, Kitten. Stop thinking for a while," he retorted. "Let me see if this helps."

He pulled her down into his lap, wrapped his arms around her waist and feathered small kisses against her cheek, behind her ear, and down her neck.

Penelope let her head fall back and enjoyed his warm and gentle lips caressing the skin of her throat. Shifting in his lap, she felt his hard cock pressed against her thigh, remembering what she wanted to do.

"David," she whispered, pulling away slightly. "I want to see it."

"What do you want to see, babe?" he asked.

"I want to see what you do when you're alone."

"Don't you think that's a bit redundant right now? Since you're here with me, I don't think I need to get my release from my own hand," he chuckled.

"Please, David," she pleaded, batting her eyelashes, and Dave knew in that very moment that he would never be able to refuse her anything when she did that.

"One condition," he conceded. "The bra comes off, too. I need my fantasy as accurate as possible."

He didn't wait for an answer but reached around her to unhook the satin lace. Finally laying his eyes on her naked breasts for the first time, he sucked in a deep breath, not able to keep his hands from reaching out and touching them.

"This is even better than any fantasy I've ever had, Penelope," he admitted huskily.

The rush of warmth that flushed through her body almost brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't felt that cherished in a long time and she secretly hoped that this wouldn't end any time soon.

She slipped from his lap to take her skirt off as well, but Dave held her back. "No, keep that on. I like it."

Smiling at him, she replied: "Fine. But you have on way too many clothes."

"Now that can be changed," he grinned, stepping out of his trousers, and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Better?" he wanted to know as he sat back down fully naked.

"Much better," she confirmed.

He held out one hand to massage her breasts again, beginning to stroke his cock slowly, his eyes never leaving her.

"You're so goddamn sexy, Penelope," he rasped out. "Stay like that so that I can admire you, sweetheart."

The sight of him pleasuring himself for her sent a new jolt of arousal straight down her stomach into her pussy, and she began to play with herself again, earning an appreciative groan from Dave.

"Touch your tits, with your other hand, " he commanded roughly, and she realized that he was about to lose himself in the pleasure. Massaging her breasts alternately, she watched him closely, relishing the aroused sparkle in his eyes that mirrored only one thing: pure lust.

When his hand started to pick up speed, she dropped to her knees, and encouraged his strokes with matching squeezes down the insides of his thighs. She reached out to cup his balls and was rewarded with a harsh "Fuck!"

A quick look into his eyes and she knew he was very nearly ready to cum.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close! Pull back, or it'll hit your face, sweetie!"

Penelope leaned back against her heels and watched him cum, his load landing on his thighs and stomach, the rest running down his stroking hand.

X

Breathing heavily, he let his head fall back against the backrest, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his senses again.

"Damn, that was good, babe," he panted. He never came that hard when he was alone.

"That was wow indeed," Penelope agreed. She couldn't believe how turned on she was by what she'd just witnessed.

Opening his eyes and looking down on himself, his first reaction was: "What a mess."

Penelope looked around and saw a Kleenex box on his desk, standing up to get it.

"Let me take care of this," she said, when he automatically reached for it as she knelt back down in front of him. He watched contently as she gently cleaned up his cum, enjoying her touch on his stomach, legs and his now soft penis. He knew he would soon be ready for round two, and judging from the arousal he could see in her eyes, he knew she expected him to be.

"Why don't you come back up here," he whispered softly when she was finished, helping her up to sit in his lap. "I don't think we're done yet."

He stroked tender fingers through her hair and down her cheek and held her close, inhaling her scent as he buried his face in her neck. "You're an amazing woman, Penelope Garcia. I don't think I can ever get enough of you."

Her face broke into a huge smile at his words. "And you are an amazing man, David Rossi."

He proceeded to kiss his way up her throat and over her chin until his lips found hers. For long minutes they lost themselves in a gentle but passionate kiss, tasting each other as their hands found a life of their own, roaming freely over the each others bodies.

Before he knew what he was doing, his fingers found their way under her skirt again, following the trail of curls to her wet folds.

"You're soaked, baby. Again, or still from earlier?" he asked in delight.

"From both, I guess," Penelope answered.

He let his fingers play with her clit, probing her entrance a few times to make her squirm under his touch.

"Please, David!" It didn't take long for her to start pleading.

"Please what?"

"I need you... inside!"

Deciding to let her beg a little bit more, he pulled his fingers away, licking her juices off, before he continued his play with her breasts. Gently sucking one nipple into his mouth, he teased the other with his fingers, feeling Penelope rubbing her herself against his thigh.

"Patience baby," he said. "I'll give you anything you need."

"I don't want to wait anymore," Penelope cried out impatiently, taking his slowly growing cock into her hand and began to stroke.

She didn't need to wait long for the desired reaction. Under her determined ministrations, he was ready for action again quickly.

"Inside me! Now!" She demanded harshly, raising her hips to sit down on him.

"Babe, stop. We need protection first!" Dave held her back.

Penelope groaned in frustration, but of course he was right.

Getting up he walked over to his desk where he knew he still had a few condoms stashed. Quickly rolling one onto himself, he winked at her and gestured her to come over, too.

Pressing her against the desk, he kissed her thoroughly, before he turned her around in his arms, pushing against her back and bending her over the desk.

"This is another fantasy of mine," he whispered sensuously, and she knew that all she could do now was to surrender to him and enjoy the ride.

"Tell me you want me like that," he prompted, waiting for her approval to take her and make her his once again. Seeing her nod eagerly, he pushed up her skirt, exposing her bare ass to his eyes, and gently nudged her legs apart to step between them, positioning himself from behind.

Instead of entering her, however, he started a gentle massage from her shoulders down her back to her bottom cheeks, feeling his cock twitch and swell even further at her appreciative moans. He wanted to play with her a little bit longer and rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, reaching around to carefully pinch her nipples.

"If you don't get going soon, I'll find a way to eliminate you!" Penelope threatened breathlessly. God, was he determined to kill her?

Dave chuckled softly, bending down to cover her body with his, his penis probing her entrance.

"I love to play with you," he whispered into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. Licking a trail down her neck and over her shoulder, he pressed his lips between her shoulder blades and rolled his hips forward, burying himself completely in her tight channel. It took all of his self-control to not let go immediately as her heat surrounded him.

Hearing a loud "Ahhhh" escaping her throat, he stilled his movement and brought his mouth to her ear again.

"You okay?" He asked with a bit of concern. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her in any way.

"I'm perfect," she pressed out. "So full!"

Starting a very slow and sensual rhythm, he kept his body over hers, his chest completely covering her back, and his lips against her cheek, looking out for any sign of discomfort on her side.

"You sure?" he double checked.

"Yes. Fuck me, please!"

Her harsh answer was all he needed. Straightening up, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her with more force. He was setting a determined, almost rough pace, and was rewarded with her pleased screams that filled the air in his otherwise silent office.

Every few moments, he bent over her and tasted her warm skin, leaving small bites on her neck that were definitely going to show the next morning.

"Thank God, it's Saturday tomorrow," she thought to herself, the notion quickly escaping her mind as his hot breath came close to her face once again.

Turning her head, she eagerly met his lips and tongue. The taste of his Scotch still lingered in his mouth, but combined with his heavy, sweaty, male scent that surrounded her and that she couldn't get enough of, she wondered if this was the most delicious taste she'd ever experienced.

Penelope was entirely at Dave's mercy. He dictated the rhythm and the intensity of his penetration, but she knew she'd never felt more wanted, more desired.

His scratching beard put all of the sensors on her skin on high alert, even the slightest touch of his fingertips down her back or her arms sent a comforting shiver through her whole body, and together with his voice, which alone was able to render her speechless, she was pulled into a frenzy, screaming erratically with pleasure as she ached for release.

Dave loved the noises she made, he loved how her body reacted to his, and how her tight pussy clenched around his throbbing cock when he pushed into her. He greedily licked up every bead of sweat that formed on her skin and he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Holding her in place with one arm, he sneaked his other hand around her waist again, flicking his thumb rhythmically over her clit. Her high-pitched scream told him that it wouldn't be too long anymore until he threw her over the edge, and he felt his own climax building up.

Suddenly pulling out of her, he heard her curse loudly and hurried to turn her around, lifting her up to sit on his desk. Before she could utter a complaint, he quickly captured her lips, pulled her to the edge of the table and entered her again.

"I want to look into your eyes when you come, sweetheart," he whispered his explanation into her ear.

Pushing her down to lay flat on her back, he resumed his steady rhythm, thrusting even harder than before. The sight of her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust made him give up his last bit of control. Rubbing over her clit, he hammered into her until he felt her walls clench uncontrollably around his dick and her scream of completion filled his office.

Fucking her through her orgasm, he watched her in delight, locking his eyes with hers, until he came as well. With a loud "Fuck!" he tumbled over the edge into heaven, riding out his climax as she milked every drop of his seed from his cock.

Out of breath, he let his head fall onto her chest, allowing her to hold him and gently stroke through his hair as they both fought to fill their lungs with air again.

X

He reluctantly pulled back and out of her after a moment to dispose of the condom, but was back over her only seconds later, needing to feel her hot skin against his. Telling her to wrap his legs around him, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to the couch, kissing her tenderly.

They engaged in and intense make-out session to come down from their high for the next couple of minutes, until they found themselves lying wrapped around each other on the sofa.

"How did that come about tonight, Kitten?" Dave asked after a while, remembering how the evening had started out.

"You didn't look too happy when you returned, and Morgan told me you had close moment back in Oklahoma. I figured you could use some distraction," Penelope explained.

"Yeah, fuckin' amateur cop fired his weapon too soon and our UnSub felt the desire to return the fire. Fuckin' emptied his clip," Dave ranted. He didn't want to admit how close he had come to dying this morning, but the thought had haunted him all day, and it would probably take a while to get the feeling of a bullet hitting the wall just centimeters next to his head out of his mind again. But as far as he was concerned, Garcia had provided him with an effective method of clearing his head tonight, and he was extremely grateful for having her.

Feeling her lay her head on his chest, he knew why she was doing it. She suddenly needed to listen to his strong heartbeat to reassure herself that he was still here, shivering at the thought of nearly having lost him.

"You surely needed a break from reality," she murmured against him.

"You're right. Thank you for giving it to me," he whispered, holding her tight. "You make me feel alive again. Thank you for being here, Penelope."

"It's my pleasure," she said in response.

There was a long, comfortable silence between them, both were lost in their thoughts, enjoying the nearness of the other, until Penelope spoke again: "I don't want this to end."

The words were out before she could stop them, and she already braced herself for rejection despite of what he had said earlier during the heat of passion, when she heard him answer:

"Me neither."

She lifted her head to look at him and found him gently smiling at her.

"I don't know how much I can give you, Kitten," he said truthfully. "But I want to try and see where this leads us. I just want you to be aware that I'm a big risk."

"Not bigger than any other man I've dated," she replied. "I don't expect a happily ever after, David. I just want to enjoy the moment."

"That's good," he answered. "I think we will have a lot of fun together."

X

They started this weekend at his cabin.


End file.
